


Playing cops and robbers

by Petra



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the whole charade made June laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing cops and robbers

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**odditycollector**](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt June/Neal, "shopping."

"There's a better tie for that shirt in here, I'm sure of it," June said, and moved aside another swath of hangers. Then she spotted the shade of green she was looking for hanging over the closet bar and laughed. "Oh, that's right."

Neal looked up from the cloisonne objet d'art he was examining on her bureau and raised his eyebrows when she held up the fabric, its fine weave warped out of true. "Did your dog get it?"

June pursed her lips. "You have better eyes than that, dear. No, this was one of those rounds of cops-and-robbers that never made it past the bedroom."

He grinned. "I can see you playing the lady cop."

"Can you? I'm afraid I was never terribly plausible. Something about the whole charade made me laugh. Maybe it was the part where Byron was supposed to get away at the end because he'd charmed me that thoroughly."

"Sometimes it happens," Neal said, shrugging.

She sniffed. "I hope you're not counting on that tactic."

He spread his hands and looked around. "What's to run away from?"

"Cops, ladies or gentlemen?"

"Not while I have the prettiest jailer in town." Neal blew her a kiss.


End file.
